As it is, So it shall be
by Amor Discendi
Summary: The seasons have changed, as have we. And, like the seasons is my love for you. Unconditional. Forever.


**COMING SOON!**

**As it is, So it shall be**

**A Love Story ****by Amor Discendi**

**Summary:**

The seasons have changed, as have we. And, like the seasons is my love for you. Unconditional. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt #1<strong>

Ever since I was a boy, Summer had undoubtedly been my favorite season; however, it was not until after I had met _him_ that I had actually _longed_ to return to the Summer Manor. All these years later, the desire to see his face, if even just once more, bore into my heart as if someone had plunged a shiv straight into it and never bothered pulling it out. This was so much, too much, that when I thought of it(of him), the very idea could tear my entire being in two. I knew somehow that I would never be able to love anyone as much as I loved(love) him. But I couldn't could I? I couldn't ever see him again. I couldn't turn back time like you could pretend to do on a pocket watch. I desperately clung to a repetitive dream where I had transcended time and returned to him, before I had a chance to ruin everything. Realistically, I knew that life was not that simple, not that forgiving. It never would be. Not for us.

**Excerpt# 2**

It was late Spring when I traveled to my family's country manor by the sea;

the second week of Summer was when I met him for the very first time.

Fall was when I began to think of him substantially.

By Winter I had begun to grow restless for Summer to come.

Spring was when I ruined everything.

It was Summer again when I finally realized I had been in love, that maybe I had known all along. It was too late.

(He has never forgiven me.)

**Excerpt # 3**

10th of April

For you, wherever and however you may be.

I know that diving headfirst into a madness caused by something from so many years ago was childish and insane. I wish not for you to see me as I am now, though I am significantly better. Yet, I do not blame you for any of this. The fault is mine alone, mine alone to bear, and that is the only definite thing in my life. I was young and shameful, naive. Much expected of a young boy, yet my actions were unjustifiable.

I am prospering in my new career, content as I can be in my own mind, my father on the other hand, exalted that I finally managed to turn my life around- I haven't, not truly. Mother wishes me to marry, I refuse. I cannot.

The reason- I hold onto to the minute idea that one day I will see you again, if even just a passing in the street, a glimpse of your face. Yet I fear that you will not want that. I fear that you have forgotten me. Have you?

(P.S.- I will love you with everything that I am, however insignificant that(I) may be, until the end of time, be it the universes' if not mine.)

With love and regret,

-S.H.

**Excerpt# 4**

I enjoyed our time together. He was piquant and fun to speak with and he was an extremely kind man. So, I did say yes when he asked to marry me, though it was our parents who had it arranged. Lettie and I love him so, but at times he could become so very angry. I would leave the house with her in my arms, trying to calm her tiny sobs as I wrapped my shall over her to keep the Fall's chill away. A tea cup, or a plate, anything in reach, would smash against the door just as it closes behind us. We always returned a few hours later, when he would fall asleep.

Lettie always asked who her papa was speaking on, the man he would talk of when he would draw upon the past, bottle in hand, slur to his speech.

I would say," Hush Little Lettie, it is only the drink. It makes papa sad and say things he does not truly wish to say."

It was so hard to see such a handsome and kind man turned so acrimonious and hateful.

And she would go on to ask, "Why does he do such a thing maman?"

I would answer, "It is mans way of coping with his demons. Of trying to forget things he does not wish to remember."

"Has he forgotten?"

"I'm afraid not."

I would kiss her on top of her blonde hair, tell her I love her, and we would wait.

I would try not to let my tears fall as we sit by the pond or stroll down the quiet street, for I knew of whom he spoke. I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Here is a little preview for the first in a series of short(ish) stories I will be starting soon. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be just yet, but I will not post any until they are ALL written. HEY! That's not so bad, because you'll be able to read the whole thing all at once! I hope to finish this one quickly enough. Feel free to make guesses at who, what, when, where, and why! Though I cannot promise that I will be able to give you an answers for everything now.

Here are some things I_ can_ say:

**1.** It's bl of course, duh duh duh. So don't read it if you don't like it.

**2.** It will be cheesy, it will be sappy, it will have drama.! AND, It'll take you on an emotional roller coaster ride- _hopefully_.

**3. **It's rated mature for reasons. Warnings will appear appropriately at the beginning of each chapter.

**4. **I am moving again soon, to a different state, so I apologize if it takes a little longer than expected!


End file.
